Nathan Snow Original
by Silent Aurora
Summary: Was a little bored, so I type this up. One lonely lover suffers eons of hardship for for being a love blinded teen.


Um, first time posting something. Not very PG, so I'd say 17+ just to be safe.

I own nothing from from Harry Potter except the ideas I came up with on my own. Yay to J.K.R.

"Do you want to save her?" The dark figure said.

"Yes, Lord Xerxes. I don't care what happens to me so long as she continues to live." A black haired teen with ocean blue eyes said. His intentions more than clear to the ancient being.

"Very well…" The apparition waved its hands and a vial of black liquid appeared. "Spill your blood in this vial and feed it to your dearest. Your life will be used to support hers."

"Thank you lord!" He took it and left the cavernous temple.

He returned to his dearest's home and found her where he'd left her. Her skin was white as ash and there were bags under her eyes. "Annalise, this will free you from this still slumber." He pricked his finger and spilled several drops of his blood into the vial. The black liquid churned as it fully encased and consumed the bits of crimson soul. He lifted her head and slowly poured the potion into her mouth, nudging it down her throat.

He started to feel a strange pulse from his chosen one. He looked closer and saw the veins under her skin growing black. "W-What's happening? Is it working?" Then in an instant, the once light but solid body turned into a black sludge. It splattered onto the bed and all over his arms and legs.

He felt his heart stop. "No… No… NOOOO!" He cried out. "Annalise come back!" He let his fingers run through the sludge. "This isn't what I wanted!" He cried, smearing his face with the sludge as he bawled his eyes out. "I trusted you!" I did everything you asked!"

He paused when he felt a tingling sensation. "Huh?" He looked down and saw the sludge moving around, crawling up his body, slowly encasing him. "No… what's happening?" He tried swiping it off, but it clung on and continued traveling up his body. Eventually, his struggle was for naught, and he was fully encased.

Nathan blinked the sunlight out of his eyes. He started to stand but found all his movements weight down by something. "Oh… what happened?" He looked around to grasp where he was. The room had a ring of familiarity to it. Then he looked in a mirror and saw his hair was white like moon beams, and his left cheek was marked with a black X mark. "What is this?" As he walked, his foot kicked a small glass vial. He picked it up and saw a tiny black drop inside. Suddenly it all came crashing back to him.

Outside the small cottage, passer byers could hear the yells of a crazed lunatic. "I'll kill you!"

Through the hillsides and forest paths, a phantom teenage sprinted toward a cavern that held a certain deity. "Ah, Nathan. I see you have fed dear Annalise the potion."

"You said you would help me save her!" He pointed at the vial. "This turned her… into… I don't know what." His breathing was ragged, and his eyes lusting for blood.

"I did as I said. Your life now supports her. Her soul now resides within yours. She will live forever in you." Xerxes said. "You two will be together… for eternity."

"This isn't what I wanted!" He elaborated. "I cannot hold her, touch her, smell her, experience her laughter ever again!" He slumped into more tears. "I don't want to be a container for her soul. At least not with her being with me."

"You have completed your part, and I have completed mine. You will live forever with your darling, and I have your freedom. Now rise my little one." The dark one said. "We have much so much to do that forever might not even be long enough."

Nathan blinked as he found himself being compelled to stand. "You can have me!" He pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed himself in the heart. He felt the cold metal dig into his flesh, and how his heart stopped beating. That's the last thing he experienced before blanking out. And then he woke up again. He saw sparks coming from somewhere and looked for the source. He looked down and saw his knife being ejected from his body, and his found sealing itself up. "What…?"

"Are you done killing yourself? I told you that you and your dearest would be together forever." The dark figured motioned for Nathan to come closer. Nathan stepped up, trying to resist but unable to fight the compulsion. He felt Xerxes's shadowy fingers run over his face, inspecting his X-mark. "This seal is… perfect. Almost too perfect." Xerxes said with a distasteful tone of voice. "It matters not. Come Nathan. You have much training to undergo in order to do the things I want you to do."

A black portal opened up behind Xerxes who stepped through it. Nathan followed behind.

_No! Run! Don't accept, please! He'll help you in his twisted way, and then you'll be his forever!_

"This will give me control over the Kraken?" The Atlantian asked. "All I need to do is obtain a little of its blood?"

"That is all." Xerxes said.

_You fool!_ Nathan stood at the side of the apparition, standing at attention and a stone cold face.

A while later, at the underwater cavern, a large creature placed a tentacle inside and then vanished behind a black portal.

After a century, a total of eleven people had fallen victim to Xerxes.

"Nathan, I feel myself slipping away each day. I don't know how long I can hold onto myself." A girl whose body was un-aging at 13 years spoke.

"You have to hold onto anything. Remember your twin sister. You can't become like Ian, Isaac, Jules, and Sarah." Nathan said encouragingly. "Just keep talking to me. I'm here for you, Clair." He smiled.

"I'm sorry Nathan, but it's been too long. I can't remember what she looks like anymore. Every time I look in the mirror, I see this cursed being." She was referring to her face made entirely black by the ritual. Suddenly she found herself staring into Nathan's eyes.

"I see you and her in there. Don't look at your skin, but at your soul. Look into the shimmer of your eyes and see hers in there." Nathan said.

"Xerxes, none of them are aware anymore." Nathan informed in monotone.

"Perfect. You and your humani emotions all useless things. Humans are only good as vessels to carry out my whim. Now go and extract blood from the twins." Xerxes said.

Nathan turned away obediently and went in search of the still minded Clair. Her body was in animated suspension, resting on a bed of moss. He walked along the path he had made and avoided stepping on the others' bodies. Pulled out a knife and a small vial. "I'm sorry, but I have to take a little bit of blood form you, ok?" He faked a sad smile and slit her wrist just a smidge, catching the black liquid as it spilled out of her. He stuck his finger into his mouth and then wipe a bit of his saliva over her cut, sealing the wound in an instant.

He took a moment and sat down beside her. "If you can hear me, I'm glad you fought so long. I saw the fight you were giving, even if you might not have." He looked at her dead eyes and was surprised to see one of her eyes shedding a steady stream of tears. He looked closer and was surprised to see that it wasn't the eye Clair crying, but her sister, Molly. "Your sister is weeping for you…" He said absentmindedly.

Slowly, he found he was crying to. "Why?" He asked to any god that could hear him.

Nathan writhed on the floor, his body sparking as angry green lightning danced off his skin.

"Ah! Blast those Peverell brothers!" Xerxes growled angrily. "They think they are so clever, building a bridge over my River!" Xerxes ended his curse on Nathan and sighed. "I wish you would scream sometimes. The others screamed before they lost their minds."

"I will never scream for you." Nathan said plainly. "I really shouldn't care, but it's always good to know. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing that they won't soon regret. They now have a wand of my own design, a stone I enchanted to restore the dead, and my cloak of invisibility so strong that no magic can detect it." Xerxes said.

"I see. You lack your shadowy complexion today." Nathan said as he took in his master's details. He appeared to be made like a human, but purely black and with small terrorized faces floating to the surface of his skin every now and then. "Is this your true form?"

"This?" Xerxes laughed. "I have no real form. This is how you as an individual sees me."

"Oh… that makes sense." Nathan said plainly.

A teenaged boy, of roughly 17 stepped forward into the cave. "What is your name, human." Xerxes asked.

"I Am Grindelwald." The teen said. "I seek you, lord of the dead, for a means of eternal life! I wish to lead the wizarding world to great heights, and rule as its king for eternity!"

"What will you give me for eternal life?"

"Once I become king, I can obtain anything. Name your price."

"The souls of 100 magical women. That is my price." Xerxes said. "Bring them here on the night of Halloween along with 7 items of importance." He summoned a jar and tossed it at Grindelwald. "Store their souls in this jar."

Nathan wanted to snort at Xerxe's demand, but was left in shock when Grindelwald accepted the task. _Fool…_

Nathan returned to his post beside Xerxes on the night of Halloween. Grindelwald had returned with a jar glowing with a heavy mist. "There you are, the souls of 100 magical women." He set it down in front of Xerxes. "Now my immortality."

"Yes, your immortality indeed." Xerxes said as he summoned the jar to himself. "Where are your 7 items?"

Grindelwald reached into his bag and laid down six items he held dear to him. "Wait, what happened to my 7th item?" He asked, slightly panicked. "I had it!"

"It matters not. The 7th item can be yourself." Xerxes said. "This will hurt painfully." His shadowy hand glowed and then black lightning struck the new Dark Lord.

His youthful appearance began to burn away as his flesh and skin become the pale, ugliness of his own soul. His body glowed green, and then 6 distinct beams of light shot from his body onto the 6 other items. When the lightning stopped, Grindelwald rose slowly, shrouded in darkness as black as Xerxes. "Yes! I feel it! Life and power like none before!" He cried aloud.

"As long as 1 of these items remains alive, you will continue to live." Xerxes said. "Now be gone."

Grindelwald stopped in his laughter. "What kind of immortality is this?"

"It's virtually impossible to kill you. Hide them well, and tell no one of them. You will live an eternity if you do so." Xerxes said. "Now I am done explaining. Get out of my temple!" Xerxes snapped his fingers, and Grindelwald was banished from the cavern. "Alright Nathan, I have a job for you."

Nathan stepped forward, "What is it Lord Xerxes?" He said robotically.

Xerxes opened the jar and all the souls appeared in single file in the cavern with a terrified gaze. The women were not the usual ghosts seen floating around. These souls had solid flesh bodies made of magic. "I need you to seed all these women."

Nathan frowned, "What?" He guessed that his master meant. "I will not rape these souls." Suddenly, he found his pants growing painfully tight as his member began to fill with blood.

"You will do as I tell you, Nathan. Now seed the soul closest to you." Xerxes ordered.

Nathan looked at the woman first in line. She had long red hair, brilliant green eyes, and appeared to be in her late twenties. As he stepped closer, he found his cloths vanishing. There was also something else that was off. He looked down and saw that his usual length was growing far too erect. It reached out further, and the weight of his balls was much more than normal. "No, I won't!"

Xerxes sighed. "I would have let you seed them at your own pace, but it seems to me that I have to force you to. Because if this, I need to make your penis and balls larger, as well as increase your libido so you might last longer. So that I can get this done with and move onto other parts of my plan."

"Xerxes! Stop this now! This thing will rip them in two!" Nathan yelled. His enlarged shaft was still growing and was nearly as long and thick as his forearm. His tennis balls sagged lower and were taunt with his seeds. "Ugh!" He felt his organ jerk on its own as it shot a couple inches in length, and his balls grow even far larger to the size of baseballs. "Fine! Stop! I'll seed them on my own!" He felt his shaft stop growing and sighed as it slowly went limp again.

"Excellent! With that new size of yours, I expect you to be done by this time tomorrow." Xerxes said.

Nathan sighed and glared at his master, and then down at his appendage. "Sir, these souls won't be able to take this. They could be destroyed entirely." Then as though to anger Nathan more, he saw his shaft grow several inches and get even thicker.

"Then you'd better be gentle. But don't forget fast. The souls that aren't seeded by this time tomorrow will be destroyed." Xerxes said with a bit of joy in his voice.

Nathan walked all the souls to another part of the cavern away from Xerxes. He turned to the first woman with a sad look. "I'm sorry for this, but he is not joking about destroying your souls. If he does that, then you will not get a chance to continue on to the next step in the cycle of souls. You will be erased entirely."

"What is the cycle you're talking about?" she asked

"It differs between people. Some get sent to heaven, and others get sent to hell. However, in both cases, you are given a choice to reincarnate yourself. That decision can be made at any time, and what you reincarnate into depends on how you lived your last life." He sighed, "That is why I am doing this. It gives you a chance to pass on to make the decision for yourself."

She smiled at him sadly and with sympathetic eyes. "What is your name? It called you Nathan."

"That is a cursed name." He turned away from her. "And don't look at me like that. I brought this life upon myself." He helped lay her down. "Let's get this done so I can save the others too."

"Let me help." She said. "My name is Shelly." She reached down for his massive organ and started stroking it, coaxing it to full mast.

"Ugh!" Nathan moaned. "It's so sensitive."

"Of course it's sensitive. Haven't you ever gotten off?" Shelly asked. His sad look told her all she had to know. "So I'm your first?" She smiled sadly. "I'll make it your best."

Nathan wondered what she meant, but didn't move as she started feeling up and down his body. "Ugh!" He moaned loudly. His voice reverberated off the walls. The other women hanging by the door watched the scene play out, and even with their terror, they found their nether regions growing wet.

In moments, Nathan felt something tense. "I think I'm about to cum!" He cried as he moved to pierce the ghost.

"Ah!" She cried as his massive meat entered her tight cavern. "It's too big!" She saw that only his head had managed to fit in.

Nathan barely heard her as he tried to dig a little deeper. He didn't get to though as his balls tensed and white fire surged into her womb. He came again and again, filling her to the brim with his massive balls. When he was emptied, he fell back panting, gasping for air from the experience he'd never had before. He felt his shaft move and looked to see that Shelly was getting up.

"I want to just lay here with you, Nathan. But you have others to save as well." She said sadly while holding her stomach. It seemed to giggle with his semen.

The next woman stepped forward. "I'm Jessica. We all heard what you said, and we all thank you." She started stroking his massive length.

He nodded, not completely thinking straight after experience what had. He grabbed his balls for a moment and felt them churning up another round or orgasms for him. "He wasn't lying about my libido."

"Good, there are a lot more women to go." She fingered him in certain places, working him up to a moan in no time.

One by one, Nathan seeded each soul with a bit of himself. And without his knowledge, he began to learn as he fucked like never before. He got better at timing his beat with the woman he was with. Some were new to it like he was, and his new experiences helped make up for her lack of experience.

"I'm Lilah." A girl of 17 with red hair and shockingly green eyes. "I'm the last one." She had watched all 99 before her do their magic, and repeating them, she began to work some form of magic.

Nathan sighed tiredly. It'd been nearly 24 hours of straight sex. His body was tired and his mind was barely functioning. However, he was almost done, so he helped the girl work his shaft up. In a few moments, he'd emptied his load into her and laid down. It had become boring to him, barely getting to know each woman beyond their name. He'd gotten really good at it at the end, getting a lady to moan in seconds of meeting them, and he himself could last much longer if he didn't need to work fast and move onto the next one.

"Ah, you're done just in time!" Xerxes said as he floated past all the bloated women to see Nathan laying on the floor with his massive shaft laying over his right thigh. "I must say, I didn't think you'd be able to seed each and every one of them to such an extent." He turned to the women and had them all line up. "Alright, time to speed things up." He snapped his fingers and all the women began to glow.

In a matter of moments, all the women in the room began to look more and more pregnant as well as slightly older. About 9 months older to be exact. There were cries all over the room as they began to realize what was happening. Xerxes was speeding up time to get the women to give birth. One by one, all their waters broke and they began to enter labor. Yet the thing they gave birth to wasn't entirely human. Nathan would describe them as mini, little Xerxes. "Ah, they're beautiful. I've given birth to the next generation of demigods!" The creature was the size of a normal baby, but it lacked any gender determining features.

"Was this your plan the whole time? Collecting all these people to have me rape them with your magic?" Nathan yelled. "And what of the others? Clair, Ian, Isaac, Sarah! What part did they have in all this?" He cried.

Xerxes didn't even look at Nathan when the shadow man sent a bolt of lightning at the old teenager. "Shut-up you insolent human. From the start of day one, I searched for an obedient human who could maintain their sanity through time. The reason for that was for this very special day."

Nathan realized what he meant. "Me… I lasted all that time to help ease them as their minds went."

"And you do it so well." Xerxes snapped his fingers and the souls all lined up again. Their forms covered in black gunk and blood. "Now help these ladies move on. They age roughly 9 months each time they are getting ready to give birth. When they die of old age, they'll move on to Heaven or Hell. That's what you wanted right?"

Nathan gaped. "You can't expect me to rape them a hundred more times."

"Oh, yes I can. Can't I?" He grabbed the closes woman, which was Shelly. Xerxes's hand glowed red and suddenly Shelly's soul exploded in a wave of light.

Nathan growled as he tried to get up and fight back. "You erased her! You… you ended her cycle!"

"Yah, what of it?" Xerxes snapped his fingers and Nathan's flaccid penis shot straight into the air. "I own you. Now get to it. I'm expecting a woman to come out to my throne every 10 minutes now. Every minute above means that I will erase another one of them." He added, "If it helps, they're a bit wider now, so they might be able to fit more of you." Xerxes floated away with his little minis.

Nathan couldn't believe what was happening. His body slumped down as he muttered, "Shelly, I'm so sorry." He unconsciously reached for the mark on his cheek and quietly said, "Annalise… I… I'm sorry, but I have to save them." Slowly, he got up and laid down beside another woman. He killed his emotions again and started to robotically fuck her like he had for all of them.

He lost himself as each woman came and went. At some point, he woke up again, and he saw a few aged women lined up against the wall. He finished up with them and then went out into the throne room with them. He saw Xerxes age them once more and them giving birth to those little monsters. Once that was done, he got see them all fall back and disappear in a shower of shining dust.

"Go clean up. I hate it when humans look more disgusting than they already are." Xerxes ordered.

Nathan walked silently over to the underwater stream and jumped in. He shivered at the feeling of the chilled water over his might piece of meat and balls. As he swam for a bit and rubbed himself clean, he felt his senses get rekindled. As the underground water flowed over him, waving his hair, he got a very bold idea.

"Xerxes, here is the blood." Nathan rolled a large barrel out in front of the dark being.

"Excellent." The dark one stepped forward and spilled his own nasty blood into the barrel. He snapped his fingers and the black liquid floated into the air, and then into the mouth of every mini-demigod. In moments, they exploded into black goo that flooded the room and traveled to Xerxes. "Yes! Yes! I've finally obtained powers greater than the over world gods!"

Nathan frowned. "That was you goal?"

"Yes, it was Nathan." Xerxes sighed as his form expanded with the influx of black blood form his children. "And sadly, it would probably have been impossible without you." After a few moments, his massive body filled the room up to the ceiling. His ominous black aura permeated the cavern, and was probably leaking outside. He resembled his old form, but was taller and much more heavily built. His shroud of black flames was denser, and seemed to suck up light wherever there might be any. He snapped his fingers and Nathan began to glow. "A show of appreciation. You are free now."

Nathan felt a weight drop from his limbs. "What about the others that are comatose?"

"They're already dead. I ended their lives after you gave me the barrel." Xerxes said. He wondered, "You know, for one who just got their long sought freedom, I find it strange that you do not run out of this cavern right now."

Nathan was quiet for a moment. "Xerxes, over the millennia, I noticed that you imbued each vial of blood with a different purpose. Is that right?"

"Yes, how very observant of you." Xerxes said. "This recent batch was to transfer my children's godly powers to me. Now as they grow older as a part of me, I'll only get stronger."

Nathan nodded, "And what was my particular vial designed for?"

"It was made to grant eternal life to the blood donor, and seal the drinker's soul into the donor. I thought we had gone over this when we had first met." Xerxes asked curiously.

"Perfect." Nathan said. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Huh? What are you doing on about?" Xerxes said. "Get going before I kill you instead." Then suddenly, Xerxes felt something happening to his body. "What's happening?" He looked at his shadowy body and saw the hard toned looking muscle beginning to sag and droop. "What's happening to me? My beautiful body, my power." Xerxes turned to Nathan with anger in his heart. "What have you done to me?" His giant form dropped to his knees, his muscles and body to soft to support itself.

"When I had first given Annalise the potion to drink, I had failed to give her all of it. There was still a few drops left in the vial you had given me." He pointed at the empty barrel. "The vial containing those last drops were in that barrel, and it was swallowed by one of your children. And then it was absorbed by you. I just broke that bottle and let those drops do their work."

Moving forward for revenge, Xerxes yelled, "You cannot stop me!" The blob of a body yelled. "You are only Humani!" Just as his mouth was about to melt away into goo, Xerxes made one last declaration, "I will return Nathan, and stronger than ever. You'll regret defying me!"

As soon Xerxe's body was entirely goo, it surged forward encasing Nathan's body in waves. He just stood in place, not fighting the process like he had the first time. Just as his head was being covered and his world turning dark, he thought, _I'm sorry that you have to deal with him Annalise. His terror just had to stop._


End file.
